iGive UP
by Emmas365
Summary: What will Sam do when something Freddie says causes her to be heartbroken? What will Freddie do when he realises what he has done? Is it too late for them to work things out? SEDDIE! Read and Review!
1. iLeave

iGive Up

Sam's POV

Everyone knows that I'm a bully, strong and have no feelings. Well, I agree, I am all of those things but the sad thing is that no one else knows the real reason why i am the way I am. I'm a bully because it's the only way to be noticed. Being Carly's 'sidekick' causes me to be outshone by her beauty and good nature which is everything a boy looks for in a girl. The only way for me to stand out next to her is to pick on people so they know I'm here, living and breathing.

I'm strong because I have to be. Being brought up in a bad neighbourhood with only your mom who doesn't give a damn about you, isn't the easiest thing in the world. Therefore I needed to be strong for myself because i have had no one else to be strong for me.

Now, the last one is only half true. I do have feelings but I just choose not to show them. Trust me, it's easier for everyone that way. I mean, it's not like I have NEVER shown my feelings to anyone. I did once, to Freddie. Told him I loved him when I knew I shouldn't have because it would all end in heart break, and it did.

"Hey Carly, Spencer... uh your here" Freddie says whilst making his way into the apartment. I know, most of you are probably wondering why he's been treating me like this and the truth is, I don't know. Maybe as payback for when i treated him badly? He stares at me waiting for a response, "Hi" I said flatly keeping my eyes on the TV. He gives me a confused look before continuing on to the kitchen where Carly is. To where Carly is. They always go to Carly. I guess I should have gotten used to it by now but each time it never fails to break my heart just a little bit. He was just another Jonah. Ok, maybe that is a little harsh, at least he didn't try to kiss Carly while we were going out... even though he might have wanted to.

Then I heard something that caused the hairs to stand up on the back of my neck and my head jerk to look at them. "Are you sure it's to late for you to love me!?" he begged Carly, giving her the puppy dog eyes. My heart actually stopped, my stomach flipped and my eyes started to sting. Always Carly. "Freddie..." Carly warned him whilst giving me an apologetic look, I just shook my head, stood up and ran out the door whilst wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.

I ran all the way home, not caring that I was getting drenched by the rain. I barged into my house to see my mother unconscious on the sofa with a bottle in her hand, no surprises there. I ran past her up the stairs into my room and fell on my bed, breathing heavily. Tears were now streaming down my uncontrollably. Was I being dramatic about this? I mean, I knew this was going to happen. It's my own fault, I let someone into my heart even though I vowed I never would because i knew it would turn out this way.

I looked next to me, at my bedside table where a photo of me and Melanie stood. The one person I could always count on. Even though she can be a pain with her prissy little ways, she would always have my back like I would have hers.

I slowly picked up my phone and hesitated before dialling a very familiar number. "hello?" "hey Mel, it's me. I need your help..."

It's Monday now and I'm packing. Yes, packing. Not to go on vacation but to move. Permanently. I'm moving to New York to live with Melanie in her boarding school, she talked to her principle and he said it's ok for me to go to there. And before you jump to conclusions, I'm not doing this just because of Freddie. I admit, he is part of the reason but I'm mainly doing this because I'm not needed here. My mum doesn't care about me and let's face it, iCarly will survive without me. I leave tomorrow and I haven't told Carly yet but I'm not that cruel that I would just disappear without telling her so therefore I am writing her a letter. I know that if I told her face to face she wouldn't let me go so a letter is the only other way.

**Dear Carly,**

**First of all I would like to thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend to me, for letting me stay at your house almost every night even though I might drive you insane. For putting up with me stealing meat from your fridge even though you don't want me too. I might not show it all the time but I am truly grateful all that you do for me.**

** Now, you are probably wondering what this letter is all about. The truth is, I'm moving. I'm going to live with Melanie at her boarding school in New York. Lets face it, I have nothing here for me. You don't need, me no matter how much you think you do. You have Freddie and Freddie has you. And Carly, give him a chance. He loves you, always has and always will and your so lucky to have a boy in your life that cares so much.**

** Lastly. Carly, you have to promise me you'll continue doing iCarly. It's not fair on you or the fans if you end it. Gibby can take my place or even Baggles if you get desperate. Boy does everyone love that bag of yogurt! **

**So, I don't want to drag this letter out to much longer. You know how much I hate writing. I hope you and Freddie have a good life, you both deserve it. I will miss you forever.**

** Sam. The one with the ham :)**

Carly's POV

I was fuming. This is all _his_ fault. I marched across the hall and pounded on the door opposite.

Not long later the door flung open "For the last time! I dont want any cooki- oh hey Carls"

_Him._

"Hey? Thats all you can say!? Do you not have any idea how mad i am at you right now!?"

"Wow Carly, calm down, whats up?"

"CALM DOWN!? NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!"

"WOW" he mouthed.

"And whats up!? I'll tell you whats up, YOU asked me to love you!"

"Yeh, so?"... clueless.

"So!? SO!? Do you not have any idea what you've done!"

"... what?"

OMG "... just read this" i say, slightly calmer as i passed him the crumpled piece of paper.

You could see it in his face. The shock. The sadness. And the fright increasing as he read more and more.

His face paled quickly and he looked up to face me with tears in his eyes. "...no" he whispered.

** ... to be continued.**

**Authors note: **hey guys, i hope you liked the first part of iGive Up! I will be writing the next chapter very soon and i hope you will review in the meantime and let me know what you think and whether you want the second (last) chapter or not. Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


	2. iArrive

**Authors note: first of all, i am so so so sorry i haven't updated in such a long time! I have been so busy with school. Secondly, this story is no longer a two-shot, i have realised there are a lot more things i want to happen than i thought therefore i have decided to make it longer. Finally, i would like to thank you all for leaving encouraging and really nice reviews, the truely mean a lot to me! Anyway, i hope i haven't dissopointed you with this new chapter, it was kinda rushed... enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

"no..." i whisper.

How could she do this!? She can't just leave! This wasn't part of the plan...

"This cannot be happening! She can't move! I-we need her!" i yell, waving the letter about.

"Well, it is happening! And it's all your fault!" Carly yells back. with tears in her eyes. "You went too far this time, and you cant fix it... you can't mend a broken heart!"

A broken heart?...Did she still love me? I mean, the only reason i went after Carly was to make her jealous but i didn't know i was hurting her by doing that...i never wanted to hurt her.

"Carly, when did you get this!?" I gesture to the letter.

"As soon as i read it i came over here, i found it in my mail box... it could have been there for hours" she wipes away a tear that had fallen down her face.

I storm back into my apartment, grab my coat and keys before walking back out, slamming the door behind me.

I look at Carly "I wont let her do this, i won't let her leave us!"

She smiles slightly "Your going after her?"

"No, i just got my coat and car keys for no reason" i roll my eyes "Of course i'm going after her!"

I walk past her and jog down the hall, barely hearing her yell after me.

"Well, good luck!"

Sam's POV

I hate hugs, and she knows it. But i haven't seen her in years so i dont push her away.

"Sam, it's so good to see you!" Melanie giggles, pulling away from the hug to look at me. Yes, i'm in New York. You didn't think i'd back out and not go, did you? Pfft, Sam Puckett doesn't lie... most of the time.

"Yeah, yeah you too sis" i mutter, dragging my suitcase into her living room before sitting down on the couch "Sorry about the short notice by the way, this wasn't really planned.."

"Don't worry about it, like i said it's good to see you" she follows, sitting down next to me. "Though, i do think you should call Carly.. and Freddie-" i glare at her "Okok! Just Carly! But seriously Sam, they must be worried!"

"No Mels, you dont understand! They don't need me, i'm sure they'll both be happy with it being just the two of it..." I lean back on the couch and sigh "I already told you this on the phone, I can't be there when they get together... I don't want to get hurt again, ok?" I blink away the tears that have formed in my eyes and look at her"

She bites her bottom lip and nods "I know.." she forces a smile and hesitates before patting my back "I understand, but dont you think you should-" I glare at her once again "Doesn't matter..."

I try my best to smile "Thanks sis, for this.." she smirks and pushes my arm playfully "Your welcome Sammy"

And for a few minutes, its nice. We talk, laugh and catch up on what's been going on in eachothers lives. Well, that is until... "Oh em geee, did i tell you about Johnathan!? Oh his eyes, his hair!"

Here we go...

Freddie's Pov

I walk down the steps of the plane eagerly, rucksack hanging over my shoulder.

"I'm coming for you Sam... I'm coming to get you back"

**Authors note: well thats it, i will try to upade as soon as i can! I definately won't leave it as long as i did last time. Thank You! Emma xx**


End file.
